Teen Titans: Curious About Amaya: NightflyAmaya One-Shot
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Summary: Nightfly is curious about his new friend and teammate Amaya and want to know everything he could about her. Therefore, when Amaya told the team that she was going to explore Jump City Nightfly decided to follow her. After all, he was just a little curious


**Teen Titans: Curious About Amaya: Nightfly/Amaya One-Shot**

**Summary: Nightfly is curious about his new friend and teammate Amaya and want to know everything he could about her. Therefore, when Amaya told the team that she was going to explore Jump City Nightfly decided to follow her. After all, he was just a little curious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Teen Titans just my OC's that I have used for this story.**

**Author's Note: This is for all of my readers who have been reading my Teen Titans story called Their Daughter! This story have reached 1,000 views since I have updated Thursday and I was so proud that I decided to write a little one-shot between my two OC characters that I hope that you guys will enjoy! Thank you so much for reading this story and Their Daughter it made me so very happy! Read, review, and tell your friends!**

Nightfly was playing some video games with Cyborg one afternoon in the tower. It was a sunny afternoon, and so far there is not any bad guys to put in jail and the team was enjoying their afternoon. Nightfly groaned when Cyborg destroyed his monster in a battle. "Hey, that is cheating!" He called, pointing at the TV screen. Cyborg scoffed and rolled his eyes at him.

"I played fair and square kid. Want to lose again?" He asked with a smirk. Nightfly pushed up his dark sunglasses up his nose and smiled at him.

"Bring it on." He said and was determined to win against Cyborg.

"No way you guys are playing monsters VS aliens 3000?" Nightfly jumped and it made him lose to Cyborg again and Cyborg laughed at him. Nightfly frowned and was ready to scold the person who made him mess up but stopped when he realized with was his new teammate and friend Amaya.

"Uh, yea we are. I beat Cyborg like five times." Amaya rolled her eyes, putting a hand onto her hips, shaking her head at him.

"Yea right I know for a fact that Cyborg just beat you." She said with a smirk. Nightfly blew air.

"You know video games Amaya?" Cyborg interrupted. Amaya beamed and nodded her head fast.

"Well yea! Just because I am girl doesn't mean I don't know my video games." She eyed at Nightfly. "Kind of funny not seeing you in your uniform Nightfly." She observed. Nightfly looked down at his shorts and a polo shirt with dark sunglasses. "Although why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" She asked.

"It's a rule that I have to follow." He simply said. Amaya made her mouth an O shape. Nightfly eyed her and noticed that she was dressed as if she was about to go out wearing a blue shirt and capris and a purse backpack on her back. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Going out?" He asked. Amaya nodded.

"Well I am new to Jump City, and sense there are no bad guys today I thought I would explore it." She said with a smirk. "I was going to tell the others but I don't see them anywhere." She looked around the living room and shrugged her shoulders.

"They are just doing their own thing sense there really isn't problems today." Cyborg said. Amaya nodded at him and sighed.

"Well I will be going now. You guys have fun with the video games and what not." She gave a salute and walked away. Suddenly Nightfly got bored with the video games and wanted to follow Amaya. He placed the game controller down next to him and had gotten up from the couch, pretending to be stretching.

"You are going to follow her aren't you?" Cyborg asked, turning his attention back to the game that he was playing. Nightfly had smirked at him.

"Aren't you also a little curious about our new teammate also?" He asked with a raised eyebrow giving Cyborg another smirk. Cyborg rolled his eyes at him. "I just want to know a little more about her is all. What's the harm?" He asked with a shrugged of his shoulders.

"None. Except when she finds out she is going to kick your ass for it." Cyborg said with his own smirk. Nightfly rolled his eyes even though they are hidden in his dark sunglasses. Cyborg waved the kid off. "Have fun kid." He said. Nightfly scoffed and walked out of the tower.

22222

Nightfly was carefully following Amaya for the next few hours and he did found new interesting things about his new teammate. When he started following her a few feet back away from her walking in downtown Jump City, he saw her entering the local bookstore. When she entered, he decided then to enter as well as quietly and silk as possible as his father had taught him over the years. He pretended to look over at some books and watched her picked a book off a shelf and started reading the inside cover on it. Nightfly looked at the cover of the book and realized it was some sort of vampire book that she was interested in. Nightfly rolled his eyes at her choice of books. *Why does every female like vampire books?* He asked himself. Amaya seemed pleased at the book and decided to purchase it at the front desk. When the book was paid, Amaya put the book inside her purse backpack and had walked out of the bookstore. Seconds later, Nightfly followed her.

After a few minutes of walking around and following Amaya, he saw her entered a clothing store that stored hoodies and skater typed outfits. He raised an eyebrow at the back of her as he watched her entered the store. From the day that he had met her, it appears that Amaya wears clothing as though any other female would wear. Not too girly. He waited on the other side of the building until he saw her come out twenty minutes later carrying two bags in each hand and started walking on the sidewalk. Nightfly put his hands in his pocket while he was following her. They were now at a crosswalk where a bunch of people were waiting for the crosswalk to turn green so that they could walk. He was thankful that there was a bunch of people; it was less likely that Amaya could tell that Nightfly was following her.

When the crosswalk finally turned green after ten cars went by, Nightfly quickly tried and catch up with Amaya as the bunch of people started walking in front of him, blocking his view of Amaya. When the people went to different ways, Nightfly realized that he could not spot Amaya. He looked quickly around the street trying to find her but could not see her. Nightfly frowned. "Where is she?" He asked himself. He heard someone cleared throat and he had turned around with widen eyes.

"Why are you following me?" Amaya asked with a hand on her hip a raised eyebrow. Nightfly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was just curious?" Another eyebrow raised. Nightfly sighed and ran a hand through his black hair. "Okay I was just curious about you that is all. I wanted to know more about you." He looked down on the ground and Amaya smirked as she saw a small blush forming on his cheeks. She chuckled.

"If you wanted to know more about me why not just ask me? You didn't have to follow me the whole time." Nightfly looked up fast. "I can sense emotions remember?" Nightfly nodded. Amaya sighed. "Well since you are here, make yourself useful." She handed Nightfly the two bags that she was carrying. "Want to go for ice-cream or something?" She asked. Nightfly smirked.

"Sure." Amaya smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked. Amaya rolled her eyes at him.

"For following me. Remember?" She laughed at his face expression. Nightfly chuckled also. *You know, Amaya is not bad. Not bad at all.*

**Author's Note: So what did you guys think of my one-shot of Nightfly and Amaya? Did you guys like it? I do! I have a question for you guys, can anyone please draw me Nightfly and Amaya? If you guys do and want details about them let me know and I will answer them! Anyway, please review and keep a look out for another chapter of Their Daughter soon! Have a nice day guys! **


End file.
